


A Moment's Rest

by Arghnon



Series: IDOLiSH7 Fantasy Bounty Hunter AU [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Knives, M/M, Magic, basically exposition of an au world i will never fully write, bounty hunter magical olden times au, resting between jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: "They were the Pythagoras Trio. They specialized in information extraction and gathering. They do the digging through the dirt so that Ainana's plans stay clean."Mitsuki and the rest of Pythagoras rest together





	A Moment's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Yamato in drag but then it became a magical AU and less drag and more just cuddles and magicks. More notes on the world at the end.

Mitsuki is sitting in the common area of their hideout. He has his knives laid out on old newspaper. The strong scent of the oil he used to shine them fills the room.

The hideout is almost empty. Nagi is resting from a previous mission and the others are training or doing their separate jobs. Mitsuki himself finished his part of the Pythagoras job a few days back. He got the details of the men in charge of an illegal market and where they would next meet. Nagi had ‘convinced’ a server from the tea house to miss a few days of work. Now Yamato is filling in for said server to overhear their meeting.

They were the Pythagoras Trio. They specialized in information extraction and gathering. They do the digging through the dirt so that Ainana's plans stay clean. 

Mitsuki doesn't startle when he hears the noise of the door being slid open. He grips a handle of one of his knives and starts cleaning it again, muscles tensed slightly.

A woman walks in with long dark hair pulled into an elaborate updo decorated with flower ornaments. Her eyes and lips are painted and her kimono had a flower pattern that matches her accessories. She slips off her shoes, walks over to sit beside Mitsuki and sprawls herself out as much as she can with the tight skirt of her kimono. She sighs long and drawn out.

“Do we have any sake left?” she asks, tone lilting. Hearing that, Mitsuki let's himself relax.

Her hand rises to her face and a white and green mask appears over it. When she plucks it off, beneath is a more familiar face with slim green eyes and a lazy smile. 

He's seen Yamato shift before, countless times. It still amazes him how easily he slides between one identity to another. He slips the mask on and in a blink where he stands maybe a beautiful woman or an elderly man. When Mitsuki tries to shift to someone of the same age and stature, it takes him three minutes what takes Yamato seconds. And he shifts between ages, shapes and gender without much difficulty.

Mitsuki sometimes thinks Yamato doesn't even need the mask to enhance his magic. His talent for it is so naturally high. Why he hesitated to try it in the first place, he doesn't know.

“In the cupboard. If you're getting it, pour some for me too, old man.” 

He grins as Yamato makes a comment about having just sat down and why can't Mitsu get it but he still gets two glasses out. Mitsuki packs away his knives so they have more space.

He doesn't have much of a magic pool. Not like Yamato or Nagi. 

He does however specialize in culinary magic which the members greatly appreciate. Like now with Yamato's face lighting up as he uses his magic to set the sake to the perfect temperature.

No, what Mitsuki specializes in is networking. He's the kind face that is friends with everyone. He's friends with the man in the corner who heard from his friend that she saw you where you shouldn't be. He's the first person you'll meet if you're new in town. He'll settle you in and help you out, make you so comfortable all your secrets slip through your lips, falling right into his palm. 

He's the face of the Pythagoras Trio. While the other two play in the shadows, he hides in plain sight. 

“Oh! Yamato! You are back already!” 

They both turn to see Nagi, beautiful as ever, enter the common area. His yukata is wrinkled from sleep and his hair is a mess and yet he looks even more attractive than he usually is, with clouded teary eyes and a kissable pout. 

And that's without his enthrallment.

Nagi sits next to Yamato, and wraps his arms around him with a delighted hum. He makes a noise when Yamato turns to look at him, fondly exasperated, cheeks barely flushed with alcohol. Mitsuki watches as Nagi tucks some of Yamato's hair behind his ear.

“Yamato,” he breathes out, “you look very pretty in makeup.”

Mitsuki hides a laugh as Yamato tries to pull away, scrunching up his face to make it as un-pretty as possible. But Nagi is right. He looks good with a painted face. It brings out the colour of his eyes and skin. The red of his lips are tempting.

“You should wear it more often!” Nagi exclaims, eyes sparkling.

“You'll have to enthrall me to high heaven to make me wear this outside of a job,” Yamato hisses but his cheeks flush deeper.

“Enthrall you? I would never! No, no!” 

Nagi even crosses his arms into a giant X to emphasize his point. He looks scandalized at the very idea.

His enthrallment is terrifying, if Mitsuki were telling the truth. All of Nagi's skills in fighting and espionage are all terrifyingly good. But enthrallment is a rare enough magical skill to have. The ability to enchant a person to your whims, to make yourself irresistible to deny. 

They were very lucky to have Nagi on their side.

Mitsuki chuckles as he moves around Yamato to pull at Nagi's arm, bringing him closer. 

“We know you would never do that!” he comforts him with a laugh.

And as terrifying as his skills are, Mitsuki firmly believes in what he said. Nagi is one of the kindest people he knows. His love for every member in Ainana is blindingly obvious. He would never hurt a single hair on them and he will protect them to the grave.

Yamato moves to do the same as Mitsuki, together they bring Nagi into an embrace.

“I'm only kidding, Nagi. We trust you,” he whispers into his neck.

Nagi is quiet as he's swallowed in the warmth of their arms. Mitsuki can feel Yamato hum against them. The light tune is comforting.

They stay like that for a while, eventually relaxing to a pile against the wall. Yamato’s skirt is crumpled upwards so his legs have more freedom to tangle with theirs. Nagi scolds him on how he's ruining such beautiful clothing but he doesn't stop petting his hair. Mitsuki pats Nagi’s face half-heartedly in comfort, laughing against his shoulder. He leaves streaks of oil on his fair skin earning shrieks and whines.

Later Iori will return and ask for a report and the others will come back and drag them to training or another briefing. They will plan their next moves and their next mission. Getting their names out, gaining notoriety, moving forward and upward. Until every household knows to whisper Ainana's name.

For now they will laugh and hold each other, enjoying the stillness of a moment's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The group they're in basically take odd jobs and are funding by Lord Takanashi and is organized by his daughter. They kind of aim to be like knights, where they take down baddies and stuff. 
> 
> They all can fight in some way but pythag does information extraction and gathering, Tsumugi and Banri (and Iori) make plans around that information like planning attacks and raids and then mezzo and fly away duo do the main form of attacking. they're either very good fighters or have good battle magic. 
> 
> (tamaki = hand to hand combat, close and mid range. sougo = very destructive dark magic. riku = knives but also fire magic, rly powerful but wears him out so it's like last resort. iori = literally knows how to use all form of weaponry and knows general magic like levitation and shifting like yamato)


End file.
